The Trap is Sprung
たちのワナ |Rōmaji title = Kaizoku-tachi no Wana |Literal title = The Pirates' Trap |Series = DB |Number = 50 |Saga = General Blue Saga |Manga = The Pirates' Trap *Robot in Waiting! |Airdate = February 11, 1987 |English Airdate = March 12, 2002 |Previous = Roshi Surprise |Next = Beware of Robot }} たちのワナ|''Kaizoku-tachi no Wana''|lit. "The Pirates' Trap"}} is the fifth episode of the General Blue Saga and the fiftieth episode in the Dragon Ball series. This episode first aired in Japan on February 11, 1987. Its original American airdate was March 12, 2002. Summary Last time, Goku, Bulma, and Krillin managed to escape from the Red Ribbon Army and makes it to a cave. But General Blue and about four of his men are behind them. So, they are navigating around a dark tunnel. Krillin is chanting because he thinks he will get rich. Bulma just wants the Dragon Ball. Goku is hungry. General Blue and his men start to enter the tunnel and one guy follows the people ahead of them, with Blue also stating the cave would be Goku, Bulma, and Krillin's absolutely perfect grave. Meanwhile, Commander Red is getting his picture painted by a goat painter. Staff Officer Black is next to him. A man tells Commander Red that General Blue is following Goku and his friends. Commander Red gets mad. The guy leaves. The goat finally finishes. It shows Commander Red actually being tall sitting in his chair next to a very short Staff Officer Black. Staff Officer Black gets kind of weird, and Commander Red yells at him for laughing at him. Meanwhile, Bulma is complaining that the tunnel is too long. They finally made it out of the tunnel. They came across a room with dots on the floor and holes on the walls. They think it's weird. Krillin is excited and steps on a dot. An arrow shoots through the hole above his head. They figured out that if you step on a floor dot, an arrow comes out. After making a joke about Krillin being short, Goku jumps across and says it's easy. Krillin says he can do it too because he trained with Master Roshi also. Bulma isn't so sure. Krillin ran and jumped. He flew across and hit the ceiling. His head hit the last couple of dots and some arrows fired. After rubbing his head a couple of times, he joined Goku at the other side. Bulma complains that she can't jump. They decide to extend the Power Pole. Bulma grabs on and it pulls her across. She complains it is going too fast. Goku slows it down and she complains it's shaking too much. Anyway, when she gets off, Goku says she's out of shape. Bulma yells at him while they continue through another tunnel. This is when one of General Blue's men saw them leaving. He went to General Blue and the other men and told them that Goku and the gang are not far in front. General Blue orders the men to charge at full speed, while he walks more slowly. He then expresses confidence that the Dragon Ball as well as the pirate treasure will soon be in the Red Ribbon Army's hands while praising himself. Suddenly, General Blue hears some screams. He approaches the dot room and concludes his men were killed by the arrows. He steps on a dot, and an arrow comes. He thinks that the pirates could find their way around here, and searches for a secret passage. He finds a button and a piece of rock crumbles to reveal a passage. Goku and the gang reach a room where light shines through some skulls. Bulma wonders if it is a trap. At that moment, they fall through the floor. Goku grabs onto the ledge, Bulma grabs onto him, and Krillin grabs onto Bulma's shorts. Bulma has to explain to Goku what lava is. Meanwhile, she is yelling at Krillin for wiggling because her shorts are starting to slip down, revealing her humorous underwear. Goku lets go, and him, Bulma, and Krillin fall. Goku uses his Power Pole to push them up and out of the hole. They have to creep by the hole and down another tunnel. Meanwhile, General Blue steps into a lake to find a big electric eel shocking him. General Blue gathers up his energy and suffocates the eel. He continues on. Right about now, General Blue and Goku and the gang and reached the same point. In the tunnel, General Blue got right behind them. He then states he might handle the three himself, and then bitterly states he'll make sure to outsmart Goku. They reached a port with a giant ship. Bulma thinks that the only way to the treasure is down into the water. General Blue runs and hides behind some boxes. Blue then decides to postpone confronting and killing the three until after they lead him to the pirate's treasure and the Dragon Ball. Goku notices something in a group of boxes. As they approached it, two small lights turned on. Two claws started to move. A giant Pirate Robot comes out. It chases Goku and the group. It slashes its claws and Goku and Krillin jump and Bulma ducks. General Blue gets scared. As the robot continues to chase the trio, the narrator replies how the pirates left more than treasure. Major Events *Goku, Bulma and Krillin navigate through the traps found in the Pirate Cave. *Goku, Bulma and Krillin run into the Pirate Robot. Battles *General Blue vs. Electric Eel *Goku and Krillin vs. Pirate Robot Appearances Characters *Goku *Krillin *Bulma *Commander Red *Staff Officer Black *General Blue *Giant Electric Eel *Pirate Robot Locations *Red Ribbon Army Headquarters *Pirate Cave Objects *Power Pole *Gun Differences from the Manga *Commander Red having his portrait painted at Red Ribbon Headquarters is exclusive to the anime. *Goku, Bulma and Krillin falling through a hole in the floor and narrowly escaping falling into lava is exclusive to the anime. *General Blue's fight with the Electric Eel is exclusive to the anime. Trivia *Throughout this episode, General Blue's armband is misspelled "BULE". *Commander Red's painting foreshadows his true desire for the Dragon Balls. *Near the beginning when you see Commander Red being painted, a Red Ribbon soldier walks in with brown hair, but when he turns to the artist and back he has blond hair, before to brown hair later in the scene. *The first trap with the spear hallway is similar to a trap in the Incan temple in the beginning of , which also features long projectiles fired from the walls of a hallway that are triggered via buttons on the floor. *Bulma's panties are a different color from the previous episode, "Kame House: Found!", in which they are white. In this episode, her panties are purple with strawberries on it. *Under normal circumstances, Bulma's clothes would have ignited due to their proximity to the boiling lava when the Power Pole bent. *As Blue walks away from the electric eel, he is in front of the eel and the hallway floor for a single frame during his walk cycle. *Despite Commander Red having ginger hair in the anime, his portrait depicts him with white hair, similar to in the manga. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 50 (Dragon Ball) ca:Episodi 50 (BD) pt-br:O Segredo dos Piratas fr:Dragon Ball épisode 050 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball episodes Category:General Blue Saga Category:Dragon Ball